


K3- Peter Parker/Spider-Man

by thudworm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Hero Worship, Identity Porn, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm
Summary: Small snippet of Civil War, if Tony’s identity as Iron Man was a secret from everyone.





	K3- Peter Parker/Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> I had plans for a much longer story here, but the muse just wouldn’t cooperate. So for now, this is all there is, but I won’t rule out coming back to it at a later date if inspiration strikes.

The list of things in his life Tony regretted was a long one. And even though he knew this was probably going to make it onto that list, he pushed ahead anyway because he had no better options.

The spider-themed, clearly enhanced wannabe hero who had popped up in the city had been on Tony’s radar for some time, and, well, desperate times called for desperate measures. Which was how Tony found himself sitting in a teenager’s bedroom, recruiting the help of said teenager in Germany, because his (or Iron Man’s) teammates had lost all perspective and awareness of the big picture. 

It hasn’t mattered who had tried to talk them around. As Tony Stark, his opinions had been dismissed as a civilian who didn’t understand what it was really like in the field. If he thought for a moment that outing himself as Iron Man would have helped he would have, but Iron Man’s arguments had been dismissed just as easily. Supposedly, his support of the Accords was just self-flagellation after the clusterfuck that was Ultron and everything that happened in Sokovia. 

But now wasn’t the time fixate on the past- what was done was done, and now he needed to focus on how to keep things from getting even worse. 

Tony had, over the years, had a lot of practice pasting on a fake smile and cheerfully making through social functions and talking to the media, even when it was the last thing on earth he wanted to do. Which was how he managed to survive meeting the Spider-kid’s Aunt May and being forced to make small talk while waiting for him to get home from school. 

The look of shock on the kid’s face when he walked in to find Tony Stark sitting on the couch talking to his aunt was hilarious, though. 

“I get to work with Iron Man?!” Parker all but shouted as soon as Tony mentioned why he was there, and Tony very hurriedly shushed him. 

“On a trial basis. Think of it like an internship. Which, funnily enough, will be your cover story for your Aunt, or anyone else who wonders what you’re up to when you’re out playing hero.”

From there he explained why it was Spider-Man’s help he needed, and when the kid described his motive for wanting to be a hero, it was achingly familiar to Tony. The feeling overwhelming guilt that came when you knew you hadn’t done everything you were capable of to help. 

Tony flicked a business card to land on the bed next to where the kid was sitting. “That’s Iron Man’s contact details. You’re ever in trouble? Let him know. Now, I’ve gotta discuss the details of the Stark Industries Internship trip to Germany with your Aunt.”

As Tony was talking to May on his way out, his phone buzzed repeatedly in his pocket; but since FRIDAY wasn’t taking any action to alert him further, he figured it could wait. 

It went off again as he walked down the stairs, and when he checked it there were multiple messages from the kid to Iron Man.

>Hi Mr Iron Man

>Sorry that probably sounded weird

>I’m sure Mr Stark already told you about me, I’m Spider-Man 

>He asked me to help out in Germany because apparently the Avengers need to be stopped before they make a bad situation worse 

>I’ve been a big fan of yours for years so working with you is like a dream come true for me

>I won’t let you down, I swear 

Tony couldn’t help but smile to himself at the kid’s enthusiasm. At least someone wanted to work with him, or with Iron Man, to be more accurate. He was looking forward to working with the kid too. 


End file.
